deux ans après
by misao maxwell
Summary: que deviennent les G-Boys deux ans après endless Waltz (YAOI). je sais résumé pourri -- venez lire ca sera mieu
1. prologue

Titre : 2 ans après…

Autrice : Misao Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre: on verra

2 ans après…

Disclaimer :

Eh non vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien de retour héhé et avec une nouvelle fic en plus mais z'inkiétez pas je me remet aux autres quand j'ai fini ce chapitre. Je sais que ca fait un p'tit moment que j'ai rien publier mais ma muse m'a lâchement abandonnée TT.

Maintenant j'en ai 4 (y faisaient un prix de groupe). Alors la muse du kawai j'ai nommé Rei (faites gaffe l'est hyper sensible). Ensuite ma muse de la follie et du délire en tout genre : Mei avec qui je suis sur la même longueur d'onde. En suite y a Shiro qui est en fait un mec. Lui c'est la sériosité incarnée au grand damne de Mei. Et enfin il ya à Dark qui est aussi un mec lui sa spécialité c'est les deathfics et tout ce qui est triste. Il s'entend pas avec Mei et ils se disputent à longueur de temps --''''''''''''''.

Sinon malheureusement ça a toujours pas changé les G-boys sont…….Dark dit le j'ai pas envie. 

Dark : pourquoi moi !

Mei : on t'as pas demandé ton avis on t'as dit de la faire p !

Dark : Oh toi la muse de la débilit !

Mei : non mais tu t'es pas regardé espèce de……

Shiro : Urusei !

Mei et Dark : silence total

Misao à Shiro : merci 

Shiro : de rien

Rei : les personnages de Gundam Wing n'appartiennent pas à Misao.

Misao : Voil ! j'l'ai pas dit ! Merci Rei pour la peine t'auras une augmentation

Mei et Dark : pô juste

Shiro : …

Misao : bon bah allez c'est tipar bonne lecture !

Prologue :

Le jeune homme était en train de ranger ses affaires lorsque son attention fut attirée par une photographie enfouie sous un tas de paprasse. Il la prit délicatement entre ses doigts fins et y plongea son regard. Elle lui rappelait un souvenir heureux. Sur cette photo on pouvait voir un Heero assez furieux  courir après un certain américain mort de rire. Celui-ci avait profité du fait que le japonais soit sous la douche pour lui subtiliser son laptop.

Flashback 

Duo s'ennuyait ferme dans son coin. Il avait déjà vidé le frigo de leur planque et au moin embêter le chinois trois fois cet après midi. Bref il n'avait plus rien à faire. En plus Heero était sur la douche donc rien d'intéressant aux alentours. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur le précieux laptop du japonais. Ce fichu laptop dont Heero était amoureux. Duo avait trouvé comment passer le temps affichant un de ses sourires Shinigami. C'est ainsi qu'en sortant de la douche Heero lui avait courru après dans toute la planque pour retrouver l'objet de son affection.

Fin du Flashback 

« Heero, soupira t'il tristement »

POV du Duo

Voilà maintenant deux ans que la guerre est finie et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de toi. En y réfléchissant bien, Il n'y a que de Quatre et Trowa dont j'ai des nouvelles (d'ailleurs en parlant d'eux il faut que je les rappelle). Tu dois sans doute être avec Réléna et qui sait peut être avez vous fondé une famille. Réléna est une femme correcte. Cependant tu m'excusera si je ne cois pas en toutes ses belles paroles mais j'ai vécu assez de chose pour savoir que ce monde est pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Je reconnais cependant avoir eut envie de croire en la race humaine, c'est pour ça que je t'ai toujours poussé à te rapprocher de Réléna bien qu'a chaque foi mon cœur se fissurait un peu plus jusqu'à ce briser lorsque je vous ai surpris vous embrassant. Pour ma part, je partage un petit appart' avec Hilde. Mais contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens pense je ne suis pas avec elle. Je n'ai jamais ressenti le genre de sentiments à son égard et je pense que elle non plus. Je la considère plus comme ma sœur et une très grande complicité nous unie. Tu es le premier après Solo à avoir fait battre mon cœur de la sorte et tu seras le dernier. Je ne veux plus ressentir se sentiment. C'est trop douloureux. Cependant je me console en pensant que tu dois écouler des jours heureux avec Réléna et, bien que tu ne partage pas ce bonheur avec moi je suis heureux pour toi.

Fin du POV

La sonnerie du téléphone sortit le jeune homme de ses pensées

« -Allo s'exclama t'il en décrochant le téléphone

-Allo Duo c'est Quatre lui répondit le jeune arabe à l'autre bout du fil.

-Ah Quat-chan ! Comment tu vas? Et Trowa ? J'allais justement t'appeler

-Ca va très bien de notre côt ! et pour toi et Hilde ?

-La grande forme comme toujours C'est quoi cette histoire de fête de fin d'année ?

-C'est justement pour ça que je t'appelle. Avec Trowa on avait envie de passer ces fêtes en compagnie de nos ancien compagnons d'arme dans une de mes résidences sur terre. Hilde peut venir aussi bien évidemment

-Hildy à déjà des projets avec son actuel petit ami

-Et toi ?

-Je…Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. »

Il raccrocha alors le téléphone et sortit de son appartement après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la si précieuse photo.

A suivre….

Dark : un peu court pour un chapitre non ?

Misao : c'est pas un chapitre c'est un prologue normal que ca soit court p

Dark : Humpf !

Mei : héhé je suis la seule à rien avoir foutu dans ce chapitre !

Misao : Hai ! Par contre Shiro a bossé non stop

Shiro : …

Mei :saute au coup de Shiro héhé mon Shi-chan c'est le plus beau et l'plus fort !

Misao : « mon shi-chan » ???? je savais pas ca

Shiro : déscotsch la muse Moi non plus --

Rei : reviews please !


	2. 1 arrivée à la résidence des Winner

Titre : Deux ans après…

Autrice : Misao Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre: euh...on verra

Disclaimer : bon bah malheureusement les persos st toujours pas à moi mais ça m'empêche pas de les utiliser dans mes tites fics

Réponses aux reviews

Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu une grosse grosse panne d'inspi m'en voulez pas hein dites ?

Misao girl : vi t'as raison 01x02 powaaaaaaaaaa lol kissous miss.

Leenaren: hello miss contente de te retrouver aussi souvent dans mes fics. Bon à force tu dois me connaître donc à ton avis es ce que je mettrais le bonbon rose avec Hee-chan ? kissous

Moon cat 22 : kikou mime je sais que t'es en vac et que t'es pas prête de lire ma suite ni la réponse à ta review mais bon j'espère que tu t'éclate bien désolée pour la longueur du chapitre qui laisse encore à désirer -- et pi moi aussi j'adore tt ce que tu écris

Gros gros gros gros kissous jumelou

Shini la folle : kikouuuuuuu miss t'inkiet 1x2x1 et 3x4x3 c'est ce que je préfère j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même si il se passe pa grand chose mais je sais pas trop comment avancer --

Kamara : ca fait pas 3 mois mais 2 -- désolée vraiment vraiment j'espère que tu continuras quand même à me lire : bisous

Rin-chan : héhé je sais me faire attendre hein vi je sais c'est nul mais bon j'ai perdu mon inspi pas de ma faute aussi lol bisous

Angelus : lol contente que ça t'ai plu et j'espère que malgré le temps ke j'ai mi a publier tu continuera a me lire kiss

Sandra : voilà la suite j'espère que ca te plaiera même si je l'aime pas trop

Kyralya : bon comme promis la suite aujourd'hui t'inquiète moi non plus je supporte pas l'espèce de truc rose bon bah sinon c'est court mais j'espère que t'aimera quand même kissouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus

Chapitre 1 : arrivée à la villa des Winners

« - _Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter _ne cessait de se lamenter Duo en se rongeant les ongles, assis dans le fauteuil d'une navette en partance pour la terre. _Faut dire que Hildy m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix elle m'a comme qui dirait mis à la porte momentanément pour les fêtes de fin d'année et puis comment résister aux chibi eyes de Quatre. _»

 Quatre. Il était tout de même content de retrouver son meilleur ami et ses anciens compagnon d'arme. Mais il avait peur…et oui même Shinigami avait peur parfois. Il avait peur de LE revoir. Peur d'apprendre qu'IL s'était marié avec Réléna et avait des enfants. Peur qu'Il soit heureux avec une famille, SA famille dont il ne ferait malheureusement pas parti. A cette simple pensée il sentit son cœur se serrer.

« -_Boys don't cry _se reprit-il. _Hee-chan a le droit d'être heureux sans toi mon vieux ! Faut t'y faire de toute façon tu sais bien qu'entre vous deux ça a toujours été un amour à sens unique. Si tu l'aimes tu devrais te montrer au contraire content pour lui. Allez arrête de te torturer l'esprit, le trajet va être long tu ferai mieux de dormir._ Hmm…dodo marmonna t'il avant de rabattre ses cache n'yeux (savez les trucs qu'ils mettent sur leurs yeux pour dormir dans les films je sais pas comment ça s'appelle ) sur ses deux magnifiques prunelles améthystes avant de regagner le pays des songes. »

Heero venait de descendre de sa navette et se trouvait à présent dans une Limousine de Quatre en partance pour l'une des résidences de celui-ci. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepter cette invitation. Lui le « glaçon » du groupe avait accepté sans bronché l'invitation de l'arabe. Il avait beau se dire que c'était avant tout pour revoir son meilleur ami et faire plaisir au petit blond, au fond de lui il savait bien que si il venait c'était pour LE revoir. Il se trouvait idiot. Après tout d'après ce qu'il savait, le jeune homme vivait avec Hilde sur L2. En se montrant objectif, Heero devait admettre qu'ils formaient un bien joli couple mais, car il y avait un mais, il ne VOULAIT pas se montrer objectif. Duo était à lui. Il avait besoin de lui. C'était la seule personne avec qui il se sentait bien, le seul qui avait réussi à faire fondre la calotte glacière qui l'entourait, le seul qu'il ait jamais…aimer. Et oui même le perfect soldier pouvait aimer…et pas n'importe qui, il aimait Shinigami. Et bien que cet amour soit voué à l'échec il se réjouissait de passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec LUI.

« -Monsieur, nous sommes arrivés le prévint la voix du chauffeur en le sortant de ses pensées. »

La villa de Quatre était magnifique, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Vu de l'extérieur, elle devait compter quatre étages et inspirait le respect.

« -Heero fit une voix qu'il identifia comme celle de son hôte. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir

-Bonjour Quatre répondit simplement le japonais ayant repris son masque d'impassibilité.

-Heero, s'exclama Trowa qui venait d'arriver à la suite de l'arabe en étreignant fraternellement le japonais.

-Trowa ? je suis heureux de passer ces fêtes en votre compagnie.

-Entre vite sinon tu vas attraper froid s'écria Quatre en le tirant vers l'intérieur alors qu'un porteur conduisait les affaires du japonais jusqu'à sa chambre. »

Après lui avoir annoncé qu'il ne manquait plus que Duo pour qu'ils soient enfin tous réunis, Quatre conduisit le japonais à sa chambre après que celui-ci ait avoué être fatigué. La chambre, comme tout le reste de la maison était absolument magnifique. Le papier peint, la moquette, les rideaux et les draps étaient de couleur cobalt. Elle se séparait en deux pièces, salle de bain et chambre et un ordinateur portable reposait sur le bureau. Décidément Quatre avait pensé à tout. Cependant, le japonais se contenta de s'assoupir dans le confortable lit à baldaquin.

« -Chers passagers nous vous prions de bouclez vos ceintures. La navette va bientôt atterrir. Nous espérons que vous avez fait un agréable vol et vous remercions d'avoir choisit notre compagnie. »

La voix de l'hôtesse retentit dans l'appareil alors que Duo bouclait sa ceinture. Ca y'est il était arrivé. Lorsqu'il descendit de la navette, il fut heureux de voir que son meilleur ami s'était déplacé jusqu'à l'astroport.

« -Quat-chan ! s'exclama l'américain en sautant dans les bras du blond.

-Duo ! je suis content de te revoir tu m'as manqué lui sourit son meilleur ami.

-toi aussi Quat-chan tu m'as manqué sinon comment vont les amours ? demanda Duo avec un grand sourire.

-Décidément tu changeras jamais soupira son ami. Vi et c'est pour ça que tout le monde m'adore rétorqua fièrement le natté.

-Mouais…bon on y va où Trowa va se demander ce qu'on fait.

-Haha les voilà les amours de Quat-chan Vous en êtes où vous deux ?

-Duo ! s'indigna l'arabe.

-hmpf pas drôle Quat-chan bouda l'américain. »

Le trajet jusqu'à la villa de Quatre se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Duo, content d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami et ancien compagnon d'arme avait repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes en entretenant un babillage incessant. Une foi arrivé à destination, Quatre conduisit son ami, soudain fatigué, à sa chambre après que celui-ci se soit émerveillé devant la maison de l'arabe et ait saluer Trowa.

Duo était en extase devant sa nouvelle chambre. Tout comme celle de Heero, elle était séparé en deux pièces (salle d'eau/chambre). Le papier peint, la moquette, les rideaux et les draps étaient de couleur améthystes, et un laptop accompagné de quoi grignoter un peu reposaient sur le bureau. Après avoir fait l'inspection de la chambre, l'américain, emporté par la fatigue, se vautra sur son lit avant de tomber dans les bras de morphée.

A suivre…

Bon je sais rien de palpitant et de très intéréssant dans ce chapitre que je trouve pas génial. Bon comme j'adore mes lecteurs si il vous plait pas z'avez qu'a m'envoyé une review et si la majorité des revieweurs sont plutôt deçus je tacherai d'en écrire un meilleur. Ca vous va comme deal ? et pis si ça vous plait hésitez pas non plus à reviewer


	3. 2 une nuit mouvementée

Titre: Deux ans après

Autrice: Misao maxwell

Base: GundamWing

Genre: indeterminé avec YAOI

Mot de l'autrice: **_Voilà je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser de l'énorme retard avec lequel je publi mes fics mais cette année comme l'année prochaine je n'ai presque jamais été chez moi ni eut accès a internet donc ça limitait assez l'avancée de mes fics. Je profite donc de mes grandes vacances pour continuer en ésperant que vous continuerez à accrocher. Encore une foi Gomene et surtout bonne lecture!_**

Disclaimer: puisqu'il le faut...Les persos sont bien évidement pas a moi sauf Rin et Misao je tacherait les rendres en un seul morceau

Deux ans après

Chapitre 2: nuit mouvementée

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Duo ne savait plus trop où il était. Il se concentra et tacha de réunir ses souvenirs. Ah oui! Il était dans la villa de Quatre pour les fêtes de fin d'année! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier. Il jeta un oeil sur la pendule qui indiquait 2h00 du matin. Bien que ce soit encore le milieu de la nuit il n'avait plus du tout sommeil aussi fallait-il qu'il se trouve une occupation. Il commenca par se connecter sur le net grâce à l'ordinateur que Quatre avait installé dans sa chambre pour envoyer un mail à sa collocataire lui annoncant qu'il était bien arrivéet combien la villa de Quatre était splendide puis, voulant se dégourdir les jambes, il décida de partir à l'exploration de la dite villa. Il se glissa dans le couloir sans faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller les occupants de la demeure. Sa chambre se situait au deuxième étage. Il se rappella avoir vu un immense balconau quatrième et dernier étage et décida d'en faire son point à atteindre. Ses yeux ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à s'abituer au noir. En tant que voleur et assassin il avait dévellopper la faculter de voir aussi bien de jour que de nuit. Il pouvait ainsi se déplacer sans se faire remarquer. C'était ce qu'on pourrait appeler une déformation professionnelle. Il passa devant de nombreuses portes et atteint finalement un escalier de marbre finement sculpté donnant sur les étages supérieurs. Le quatrième étage ressemblait à un vaste salon entièrement aménager avec une grande baie vitrée donnant sur le balcon qu'il cherchait a atteindre. Le froids de décembre l'assailli dès qu'il mit le pieds dehors cependant celà ne l'arrêta pas dans l'exploration de l'espace découvert. Il se pencha au dessus de la rembarde pour admirer la vue. Le parc de la villa était vaste et magnifique avec un splendide jardin à la francaise et une immense piscine. Duo ne parvenait pas à deviner les limites de la propriété tellement les terres qui l'entouraient étaient immense. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel constellé d'étoile mais couvert denuages. Pas de doute c'était vraiment magnifique. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose de froid et leger se poser sur sa joue. Il réalisa que c'était un flocon de neige venu s'ecraser contre sa peau déja rougie par le froid. A présent il pouvait voir la neige tomber du ciel belle et silencieuse. Oubliant l'heure qu'il était, il dévala les marches de la résidence avec empressement et ouvrit bruyament la port d'entrée pour sortir dehors sous ces flocons qu'il aimait temps. Certes il était pieds nu et simplement vetu d'un short et d'un T-shirt à 2h30 du matin au beau milieu du moi de décembre mais il s'en fichait.

"-YATAAAAAAAAAAAA c'est hyper génial! Il neigeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! s'exclama t'il en essayant d'attraper les flocons dans leur chutte.

-C'est quoi ce vacarme maugréa une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps à une des fenêtres du deuxième étage. Maxwell? Mais t'es pas malade t'as vu l'heure qu'il est?

-Mais Wuffy il neige! répondit le natté en lui adressant une moue boudeuse.

-Décidément tu changeras jamais! Shazi! grogna le chinois avant de refermer sa fenêtre .

-Duo? s'étonna Quatre adorablement à moitié endormi. Qu'es ce que tu fait dehors à cette heure?

-C'est parcqu'il neige! répondit Duo comme si c'était une évidence même.

-Peut être mais tu va attrapper la mort si tu rentres pas tenta de le raisonner son meilleur ami.

-tututututu c'est impossible kitty-cat tu oubli qui je suis rétorqua l'américain avec un sourire qui se voulait mystérieux.

-Baka fit une autre voix en provenance du perron."

En entendant le natté crier a tue tête qu'il neigait et que c'était merveilleux a 2h30 du matin, Heero n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire amusé par la situation. Curieusement il n'était aucunement réveillé par ce reveil prématuré. Cependant Quatre avait raison, si ce baka restait dehors par ce temps et vetu comme il l'était, il finirait par tomber malade. Il avait attraper une couverture et était descendu sur le péron.

"-Hee-chan? s'étonna Duo en faisant deux pas mal assurés en direction du nouvel arrivant.

-Hai maintenant rentre lui intimale japonais en apparaissant dans l'encadrement dela porte.

-Et si je veux pas? demanda l'américain dans un sourire malicieux."

Le japonais se contenta de lui adresser son regarddelamortquituelaviemêmmicroscopiqueà3kmàlaronde.

"-C'est bon je rentre t'a gagner soupira Duo en s'executant docilement mais laisse moi te dire que t'es pas drôle Hee-chan!"

En guise de réponse ce dernier lui envoya la couverture à la figure tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

"-Thanks Hee-chan s'exclama le natté en s'enroulant dans la chaude et douce couverture.

-Hnn...

-Oh bah non alors ca fait deux ans qu'on s'est pas parler et toi tu recommence avec tes "hnn..." bouda le nattée.

-Duo il est à peine 3h00 du matin rétorqua son vis à vis avec une pointe d'enervement.

-Et alors?

-Et alors à cette heure là les gens normeaux sont sensés dormir surtout après un voyage de plus de 10h en navette spatiales!

-Oui mais moi je suis pas fatigué! objecta Duo en lui adressant ses chibi eyes à faire fondre un iceberg.

-Raaah...bonne nuit Duo! soupira le japonais en tournant les talons en direction de sa chambre afin de cacher son trouble.

-Bah...kes j'ai dit? s'étonna l'américain resté seul dans l'entrée."

La lumière des escaliers s'alluma et Quatre le rejoigni dans l'entrée.

"-Duo ça va? t'as pas attrapé froid j'éspère s'inquiéta son meilleur ami.

-non non répondit l'interpellé bien au chaud emmitoufler dans la couverture."

Le petit blond laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

"-Dis Quat-chan j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? demanda le natté avec un air d'enfant perdu

-Pourquoi cette question s'étonna le jeune arabe.

-Bah déjà y'a Wuffy qu'a crier mais c'est pas bien grave vu que de toute façon il me crie toujours dessus. Ensuite y'a toi qui t'es inquiété et puis Heero. Je croi que je l'ai faché et il est parti.Tu sais Quat-chan je voulais vraiment pas le faché ni vous embêter mais j'aime beaucoup la neige on a pas d'occasion d'en voir sur les colonies.

-Je te comprends très bien Duo et je ne suis pas du tout faché contre toi le rassura son ami. Quand à Wufei tu l'as di toi même c'est Wufei et en ce qui concerne Heero je pense que c'est avant tout son voyage qui l'a fatigué. Tu n'as donc aucun soucis à te faire.

-Vrai? demanda Duo sceptique.

-Vrai de vrai lui assura le blondinet. Bon qu'es ce que tu dirai d'un bon chocolat chaud et d'une longue discussion avec moi en attendant que les autres se réveille?

-En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne.T'es le meilleur Kitty-cat! s'exclama joyeusement le natté en suivant son meilleur ami dans la cuisine."

Au levé du jour, une belle et longue soirée de retrouvaille les attendait. Duo se demandait si Wufei avait toujours son sabre avec lui. C'était toujours bon à savoir en prévision des futures taquineries qu'il reservait à son chinois préféré. Bah il verrait bien quand celui-ci serait réveillé!

Tsuzuku

Réponses aux reviews:

****

Chris52: et vi qu'es ce tu veux ce sont des baka lol commeon dit l'amour rend aveugle! Merci pour tes compliments.kissus

****

moon cat 22:mdr ca c'était de la review moony.Gomene pour le retard mais tu sais ce qu'on dit mieu vaut tard que jamaisen tout cas j'espère que t'aimera toujours.gros kissus à toi et ethan

****

Leenaren: bon bah désolée d'avoir tant fait attendre pour mettre la suite j'essairai de faire plus vite pour la prochaineca devrai pas etre trop dur mai je préfère pas m'avancer ca porte la poisse lol. kissus mistinguette

kyralya: heureusement pour moi et tes lecteurs et moi que t'a pas tenu ton chantage lol sinon que dire j'ai honte d'avoir mi autant de temps mais j'espère que tu lira quand même. kissus ma grande


End file.
